My Little Witch
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Schrader promised Rhonda would be safe but he lied an now they have to answer to ...Big Sister
1. Chapter 1

**When I watched Trick r' Treat I felt pity for Rhonda and thought she deserved someone to be protective of her because I'm protective of my baby sister. So I thought up this alternate story. What if she had an older sister? What if the witch costume was a traditional costume like with the werewolves? What if you didn't want to piss off said older sister? I hope autocorrect doesn't screw me up.:) Enjoy.**

The group only had three carved pumpkins and Macy knew where they could hopefully find some.

"Macy, why didn't we just start here?" Schrader asked.

"I didn't know she'd do this." replied the angel.

The four stared at the fenced lawn engulfed in Jack-o-Lanterns as a girl their age walked out of the house in a witch costume

"Is that Rhonda the Retard?" Chip the pirate asked.

"She's not a retard. She's an idiot savant." Macy replied as Rhonda waved to them.

"Here she comes." Sara said walking away.

The others except Schrader started following.

"You're on, Schrader." Macy smirked, lowering her angel mask

He nodded and turned back to Rhonda and ended up coming face to face with someone who wasn't Rhonda.

She was slightly taller than him and looked a little older. She had long red hair and was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her knees. He briefly looked down to see she was barefoot. His eyes roamed back up to her face to see her sucking on a red sucker. Just smirking at him while leaning on the fence

"Hi." He said nervously as Rhonda walked up beside her.

"Hi." The older girl said.

"Did you two carve all these yourselves?"

"Yeah." Rhonda replied making absolutely no eye contact. "I Made my costume too. Like it?"

"I do." He smiled glancing back to the other girl whose smirk became a line and her look went from interested to skeptical.

Lilith was now suspicious of this boy. Once anyone takes interest in Rhonda, her big sister would make sure they were worth her baby sister's trust. She knew of others who picked on Rhonda and she unmistakingly just heard the pissant pirate ask if her sister a retard and the little bitch in an angel costume call her an idiot savant. Lilith didn't take kindly to such assumptions. Rhonda was exceptionally talented in many subjects but no way in hell was she mentally defective, just innocent and slightly sheltered.

"I'm Schrader." He said finally getting the near sighted girl to look at him with a small smile.

"Rhonda." She replied pushing up her glasses. "This is my sister, Lilith." she looked up at her sister who immediately smiled and winked at her.

"You wanna come trick or treating with my friends and I?" He asked politely.

"Sure." She said excitedly but then looked back to Lilith. "Can I?"

"Of course. As long as you bring a jack-o-lantern for protection." Lilith replied lightly.

"Oh we should get some for everyone." Rhonda perked up. She quickly grabbed her waggon and picked out her favorite carved pumpkins. leaving Schrader to nervously stand under Lilith's oddly, intimidating stare.

"So Schrader, what does the little "Angel" have planned for all the pumpkins?"

"You mean Macy?"

"If that's her name."

"I don't really know." He tried to sound convincing.

She groaned.

"Schrader, I don't like to be lied to, but I like you. I'm willing to let you resume your little suprise. However, if anything happens to Rhonda. If she gets scared, if someone is mean to her, if she gets hurt. Know this." She leaned down to look him in the eye and said each word slowly and carefully, to make sure he got the message." It. Will. Be. On. You."

"Ok, I'm ready." Rhonda chimed.

"Ok, sweetie just don't be late getting home ok. And if anything happens." She knelt down to her and held out her hand to show a blue ball the size of a marble." Just break this glass ball and I'll come running."

"Ok." Rhonda smiled.

"Ok go have fun."

Lilith watched as the boy led Rhonda down the street with his buggy and her wagon, both full of pumpkins. She could see the two meeting up with two other girls and another boy. She took one last glance and went back into the house.

...

Rhonda was having a great time. Well, actually she felt pretty awkward. Especially when she explained Samhain. Also known as All Hallows Eve and Halloween, she explained its Pagen rituals and religious predation to the pirate boy who gave her a weird look and made her feel even more uncomfortable. She had little regrets for coming but Schrader was a cute boy who took interest in her and her weirdness, how could she say no?

The group followed the winged girl to a cliff edge. She explained, in the worst scary storytelling way, that it was a query where the legend of the School Bus Massacre took place. The pumpkins were what they were using to pay their respects for the eight lost souls.

Rhonda knew a lot about the unknown. The Creatures that everyone thought was fake was What she specilized in repelling. Sit in a circle of salt and demons and spirits can't touch you, silver is harmful to vampires. But the rules don't apply on Samhain. This night has its own rules. Keep your jack-o-lantern lit, always check the candy before eating it, and don't taunt people who could become the owner of your fate. The basic stuff that could save you unless you had a death wish.

Macy, Sara, and Schrader stepped into the elevator with some pumpkins and went down first.

While waiting, Chip and Rhonda sat down with the rest of the pumpkins. She was glad she had her wolfs bane bracelet when she heard the howls of werewolves and hopped she didn't run into any. But she stayed hopeful; Schrader was really nice to her, even if it possibly made Macy mad.

Chip and Rhonda's heads whipped around when the creaky elevator made its way all te way up. they hesitantly put the rest of the jack-o-Lanterns into it and rose it down. On the way, they could hear the other three talking and kept their eyes on the visibly lit jack-o-lanterns.

"That bus is around here somewhere. "Sara said." I think it's over here."

"Over where?" Schrader asked." I can't find shit in this fog. I think I found a sea retard."

"That's me, asshole." Sara shot back.

"Like I said..."

"Both of you shut up and keep looking." Macy told them.

Rhonda didn't like Macy very much. She was really bossy and said bad words Schrader said bad words too, but he was different, he was nice. The cage-like elevator finally made it close to the bottom when something went wrong.

"There's something moving by that rock." Schrader said.

"I can't see." They heard Macy complain.

"Jesus, what is that?" Sara screamed.

Rhonda was now alert, something was very wrong. The three pumpkins drifted from each other as all hell broke loose in the thick fog.

"Up!" Chip demanded." I wanna go back up."

Rhonda looked at the scared boy and calmly tried to figure out what to do as they finally touched ground.

"Macy?" Chip called out." Schrader? Sara?"

Rhonda unlocked she door and stepped out, turning to a terrified Chip.

"Arent you coming?" He shook his head.

"Ok, stay here." She instructed." Don't let the candles go out and they'll protect you ok?"

He nodded and watched as she closed the door and disappeared through the fog.

She slowly walked around slowly to avoid the puddles as she neared the water and came face to face with a school bus sticking out of the large, murky liquid. She stared in awe. Macy was telling the truth, it wasn't just a story. She glanced down and saw the mask Schrader had been wearing just floating in the water. Was she too late?

she carefully stepped closer and went to retrieve it when multiple things came splashing up causing Rhonda to flee in terror and right towards what looked like someone feasting on a dead Chip. Macy was right! Now they're all dead and the dead kids were now after her! She ran and ran till she fell and lost her glasses. She scrambled up and came to what looked like an edge as turned to her pursuers. They were in dirty costumes with chains around them and try kept coming closer.

She almost forgot about the glass ball and quickly tried to pull it out. Lilith would know what to do, she would save her. She fumbled with her robes trying to find her pocket when she finally grasped it she looked up to see they were getting closer and closer till she took one wrong step and fell backwards, only to fall off a small drop off and landed on her back, knocking herself out with the glass ball still in her clenched fist.

The four gathered around her.

"Shit." Schrader said." Her sister is going to be so pissed."

"Who cares?" Macy remarked.

"Is she dead?" Asked Sara.

Rhonda slowly came to only to find four figures staring down at her. She screamed an ended up striking Sara to make her escape. But Schrader called to her and took off his mask as she crawled away.

"Rhonda, its ok it was just a joke, a bad joke."

"But, you're all dead!" She shrieked.

Rhonda sat there whimpering and shaking at the pain in the back of her head.

"I think it was a pretty good one." Macy commented.

"Are you ok?" he asked Rhonda." Does it hurt?"

She nodded.

"And it was all going do well." Macy said glaring down at the girl.

Looking Macy in the eyes, Rhonda gelled up the glass ball and slung it down causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. Macy smirked at the girl's actions and almost scoffed. The boy who was now comforting her got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"We are done we're leaving now." He demanded.

"Says who? "Macy challenged.

"Says me, now come on go get the stuff."

Macy huffed and the other went with her to get their things While Schrader sat with Rhonda's head in his lap.

She didn't get it, she broke the ball do where was her sister.

...

Lilith watched with bright, angry eyes as the one called Macy knocked over a lit pumpkin. She turned her head and looked at the school bus and then back to the kids. It was time to find Rhonda now that they we're occupied for the time being with whispers.

...

Rhonda shot up when they heard screams.

"Not again." He rolled his eyes. "Wait here I'll be right back."

Once he left she felt the unmistakable smell of candy corn. She smiled as her sister's arms embraced her and soothed her. Every year Lilith makes homemade candy corn and her hands smell like the candy for days.

"Are you ok my sweet?"

"Mhm." Rhonda nodded, snuggling into her sister's arms.

"How about you meet me up there and I'll take you to get your favorite ice cream? Would you like that?"

"I don't know." She replied." Can we go trick or treating too?"

"Of course." Lilith replied." I'll be there when you get to the top."

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked with hope.

"Not just yet, big Sis has something's to take care of first."

...

"What's going on!?" Schrader asked when he found the rest of the group.

"We heard voices." She shrieked." We aren't alone! We heard are other people here."

The whispers and giggle became louder.

"What the hell is that?" Schrader asked.

"Trick or treating, huh?" Came a growl.

Sara screamed and they all turned to see a girl. Her long red hair was seemed brighter than Schrader remembered. Her eyeswhere white and angry.

"L-Lilith, I'm sorry." He pleaded." I didn't mean for her to-"

He was cut off by more giggles and whispers and saw that figures in costumes were now rising from the lake and walking towards them.

"You put out the flames." Lilith smirked." you called my sister names and scared her all because you wanted a night of fright. You got it. "She turned to Schrader." You promised me as would be safe!"

He didn't know what to say in his defense. He was ashamed. But now all the kids could do was scream and run past a smiling Lilith, towards the elevator. When they made it they found Rhonda sitting in it. She was contemplating to whether or not asks Lilith for Mercy at least for Schrader.

They banged on the cage-like door and pleaded for her to unlock it. She slowly rose wit the key but stopped and pressed the button to go up.

"No, Rhonda." Schrader called." I'm sorry! In sorry I broke my promise!"

But his pleads met uninterested ears as she waved at them.

While the kids shrieked at the bottom, Rhonda walked out of the elevator and felt her sister's long, slender fingers grab her hand. She looked to see Lilith was now wearing Macy's angel wings on her back to go with her white dress and she had an unlit jack-o-lantern under her arm. They stopped at the wagon and she knelt down, brought the pumpkin up to her face and blew lightly and the candle irrupted into a flame. She placed it in the wagon with the last few and glanced up to see a small child in red footy pajamas and had a sack over his head. The sack was a mask with buttons for eyes and a the mouth was stitched into a smile.

Lilith nodded at him as he walked away.

When they're parents died, Lilith thought she would feel overwhelmed with raising Rhonda. But she couldn't be happier. She had someone who she loved and wanted to protect. She was the big sister who always came to the rescue and made sure to dispose of those who hurt her little witch.

**I just wanted to write this. Sorry if it was boring or if any of the words seem weird. Autocorrect is kicking my ass. And yes I added some Practical Magic characteristics.**

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to think all that reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I promised I'd write what Lilith was doing before she ran to Rhonda's rescue and I'll add what happens after she saves her if i get enough feedback:) enjoy.**

* * *

Lilith sat on a stool at her counter, cutting the candy corn into its traditional triangular shapes and hummed The Juniper Tree from a Grimms Brother's story.

When she was all done, she placed the tray into the oven and wiped off her hands.

She knew it would take a while for the candy to bake so she decided to take a stroll.

...

Mark had just sold his fifth jar of licorice and went back to reading his book on Witches and Werewolves. He had gotten it for the occasion and found it oddly interesting.

He sighed and looked out the window to see everyone laughing and crowding the streets partying and having fun. Unlike him, he had to work.

"All work and no play, makes Mark a dull boy." Came a teasing voice he knew all too well.

"Lilith!" He slapped a hand over his heart and leaned up to see the girl.." You scared the shit out of me."

"I brought you these." She smiled, and placed a jar of candy corn on the counter." I made this not too long ago."

It was the jar she made before her latest batch still baking at home.

"Just for me?" He smiled.

She winked at him.

"Trying to fatten me up by attacking my sweet tooth?" He flirted.

"Oh yeah." She walked behind the counter and sat on it." I plan to eat you all up."

"Where's Rhonda?"

"Trick 'r ' treating with some little punks." She replied bitterly." I almost attempted to say "no" but I never have been able to."

"Well don't worry." He said.

"That's useless to say." She laughed." Besides, why are you working when you could be out?"

"Boss' orders." He shrugged." Not many people have shown up yet though."

"Bored?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna play fact or Bullshit?" She smiled.

"Sure." He laughed." I'll go first. Falling in love produces the same high as taking cocaine."

"Hmmm." She thought for a minute." Bullshit?"

"Nope. Fact."

"Ok, my turn. There is a town in Nebraska with the population of 1."

"Bullshit!" He frowned.

"Fact." She smiled.

"When a woman eats chocolate she experiences the same feeling of an orgasm." He smirked.

Her lips twitched up.

"Fact." She answered and looked out the window.

"Whats wrong?" Mark asked.

"I'm just...worried." She replied.

"Two sets of twins marry and have one kid a couple, the offspring is legally cousins but genetically twin siblings."

"Fact and that's not fair you went twice." She pouted." I get two!"

"Ok. Hit me with your best shot."

"Einstein's last words died with him, his bedside nurse didn't know German."

"...bullshit?" He hesitated.

"Wrong, fact." She laughed.

All of a sudden, she felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest.

"The marble! Its been broken! "

"What?" Mark asked.

Lilith knew she had to act quickly and finally get to the point of why she was here. She took a deep breath and slid off the counter and onto Mark's lap, straddling him.

"Fact or Bullshit...I love you."

He laughed and answered the latter.

"Wrong again." She whispered into his ear. And leaned back to softly kiss him.

He felt a spark when she kissed him, but when he opened his eyes a second later, she was gone and he was back to leaning on the counter.

"The hell?!" He exclaimed.


End file.
